Beyond the Ruins
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: / ABANDONED! /
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is just a preview, a teaser, if you wish, I'm trying to see if the story is worth continuing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I do own this story, and the characters Blaine, Tristen, Leia, and Iliana, as well as any future characters I wish to add._

Blaine, Tristen, Leia, and Iliana were sitting in front of the ruined building by the old schoolyard. The school had burned down centuries ago but the group of friends always came to the ruins. They never entered, they just sat in front, wondering why, after all these years, they never burned it down to put in a shopping mall,a Walmart, a bigger school, anything besides this old building. The building was once marvelous. Actually it was more like a castle. It was so elegant, but then one day, there was a terrible accident which no one ever spoke about. The only thing the kids knew was that, some evil group of people had tried to destruct the building, and according to the old building in front of them, they suceeded.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Leia asked. Leia, Iliana, and Tristen thought of things that they could do. Blaine, however, was staring at the building, as if in a trance. Blaine was the "bad boy" of the group. He had to do what no one else wanted to, and he had to bring them along with him. They always followed, eventually, it just took some working up to do.

"Let's go in..."

--

"So go on- how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"It's bewitched, if a muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE," answered Hermione in her usual know-it-all fashion.

--

So what happens when the school isn't as well protected as it once was thought to be? Will the entire wizarding world be at stake?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to Baileyelaine for the review! I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter! Just these characters and the story idea.

Blaine's friends reluctantly agreed to visit the place, although, as Leia argued, there was no point, seeing as it was just a cruddy old building with nothing fun to do.

"It'll probably collapse while we're in there and nobody will know and then we won't even get to be buried because no one will find us," Iliana whimpered. Yeah, she's one of those always-think-the-worst-possible-thought kind of people.

"It won't collapse. If it were a dangerous building, it would have been demolished by now," replied Blaine. The kids reluctantly started walking towards the building, but not for long. About 100 feet in front of the building, Leia, Iliana, and Tristen all stopped walking. A funny look appeared on their faces as if they were being tortured by walking any further. They all looked like they were tripped and were hanging upside down by their ankles.

"Blaine!" yelled Tristen, "What's happening? Why aren't you hovering? HELP US!" Blaine couldn't explain why the same things that happened to his friends weren't happening to him, but he knew there was some serious madness going on and it had to do with the very building they were trying to enter. Blaine pulled his friends down one by one, and they all landed with a loud "umph" and another groan of pain.

"You guys should go home, you've got scratches and bruises all over, you're gonna be in a lot of pain tomorrow." Blaine's friends exchanged a funny glance, but agreed they should go home. They started walking, Leia turning around to give Blaine a once-over, and to ask if he was going to come too.

"No, I'm gonna stay, I think this is a forcefield or something!"

"Well, then... We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Whatever was holding his friends back, for some reason, wasn't holding Blaine back, so he continued walking towards the building. The closer he got to the building, the more normal the building appeared, it didn't look like it had been set on fire at all, in fact, it looked like a castle, a large beautiful castle which excited Blaine all the more. He finally reached the huge door of the castle, and knocked forcefully with the brass knocker.

_If you read and like, please review, or add to your story watch or something, so that I know to continue!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thanks to those who favorited/added to watch list. Thanks BaileyElaine again for reviewing, out of all my readers, you're the only one to review, so thanks. )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own the aforementioned characters, and the story idea._

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the first to see a young boy walking towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a sunny Friday. He had gotten further than any muggle had ever been before, and yet, he didn't recognize the boy as one of his students, or even look old enough to be one of his students. Students at Hogwarts had to be 11 years old by the time they attended Hogwarts, this boy couldn't yet have reached the tender age of 9. Albus peered around his office in worry. If the Ministry had found this young muggle to be on Hogwarts grounds, the school would surely be under questioning from the Ministry. Caring more about the young boy than the Ministry, Dumbledore greeted him at the door quicker than his first knock could have reached anyone inside.

"H - Hello..." the young boy stumbled, ashtonished.

"Hello, Blaine, is it?" the boy nodded, wondering how this old man could possibly know his name, the man began walking at a rapid pace, Blaine forced to follow, "My name is Dumbledore, or as you may call me, Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts, a school, that you'll find, is unlike any other that you may have been to. Tell me, has anything weird happened to you outside of this school lately?" Blaine wondered if he should tell "Dumbledore" what had happened to his friends. Seeing that he was kind to Blaine, and had almost seemed to anticipate his arrival, Blaine decided to tell him. He told him first of the old building that appeared to be in ruins, how when they had gotten closer to the school, his friends had all been pulled by some force by their ankles off the ground and couldn't walk past that mark, but he could, and as he did, he saw the school exactly as it was inside the force field.

"Yes, yes..." Dumbledore appeared to be thinking as he stroked his beard for what seemed like a century, "Blaine... Are you a muggle?"

"A - a what?"

"Alas... It's curious that you found it before your letter arrived... What shall we do?" Dumbledore appeared to be talking to himself more than Blaine, so he just tried to keep up with the headmaster's pace. The walls were a fast blur, he couldn't look at any long enough to see pictures, or doors. Dumbledore said it was a school, but he didn't see any students. Maybe they were in lessons. They arrived at what appeared to be their destination, an empty classroom, no students, no pictures hanging, there was nothing special about the room at all, really. It was just a normal classroom.

"Blaine, at this school, we do not teach subjects that you see in everyday schools. We don't have a gym class, we don't teach history of the entire world, we don't have classes which teach you to use silly 'electronics.' Our school teaches students how to handle the special abilities that they have been given. Abilities that many people in this world don't believe exist. Blaine, do you have any idea what this school could teach you?"

"Magic?" Blaine replied questioningly.

"Now Blaine, what makes you think that? Why not... Underwater basket weaving? Has anything strange happened to you that you think this school would explain logically? Of course, maybe what happened to your friends, although, that could just be a force field, they're very prominent before full moons."

"No, sir, it's not just that. There have been..." he thought how he could explain it, "other things. Things that don't happen to my friends, or my family. Sir, I think you know more than anybody what I would be talking about. I think this is a school of magic."

_So what will Dumbledore answer? Will he tell Blaine it's a school of magic?_

_Please, leave reviews or add to favorites, something to let me know you'll continue reading if I continue writing._


End file.
